Body Fantasies
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Veronica knew her dad Is sick and twisted. But she didn't know he was holding a girl hostage and soon Jug to gain money from sex slavery. Despite losing Betty to a new killer before he was captured Jug falls for the girl and vows to get them out of there and that they would have a life together. But can they be rescued? (Fred never dies just gets Injured)(My version of Season 4)


**Note 1: For the voice and looks of the sex slave girl Imagine Bella Thorne. She Is perfect for Riverdale! Warning, as It says In the description there will be detailed rape scenes especially with Jughead. But there Is also one of FP and two of Archie. You'll see/read why. If you don't like rape stories keep scrolling and go find a different story to read and comment on. You read the warnings and the description so keep your attention seeking comments to yourself. **

**Note 2: Like It also says In the description Betty dies. In this version of Season 4 Jughead never goes to Stonewall Prep and It's never mentioned either. Also In this version of Season 4 Jellybean Is not living In Riverdale because she moved back In with her mom. To be honest I don't care for Season 4. So, this Is my own version of Season 4. Picks up at the ending of Season 3 while they are at the diner. Just like In Season 4 there Is a time jump between Halloween and Thanksgiving. Even Christmas.**

**Start of Story**

**After a scary night Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica sat at a booth drinking milkshakes. **

**Archie: We have senior year ahead of us. Let's enjoy the summer then our senior year. Let's vow to be done with death cults, murder mysteries, and gremlins.**

**Jughead laughed**

**Jughead: It's gargoyles **

**Archie: This may be the last time were all together In the same place. I don't want anything to rein that.**

**Veronica: Agreed, I'm In**

**Betty: Me too**

**Jughead: Well, It sounds a little dull. But sure, let's do It. **

**They all raised their milkshakes then drank. **

**Betty: Friends forever **

**Jughead, Archie, and Veronica: Friends forever**

**But It's like fate heard them and decided to have different plans. As Betty excused herself to use the bathroom Archie's cell phone rang.**

**Archie: It's my dad**

**Archie: Hey dad, how are you?**

**Fred: Listen Archie, I'm okay and I'll be home soon. But while I was helping a women a car hit my right leg. I am In the hospital right now. But don't worry about me okay. I'll be fine. I'll see you soon son. I love you.**

**Archie: I love you too dad. Just take care of yourself and get home soon.**

**They hung up. Soon they heard a women scream as she opened the bathroom door. Archie and the gang ran to the family bathroom. Archie held Jughead back as he yelled for Betty. But It was too late. She was laying on the floor with lots of deep cuts bleeding and dead. On the wall In her blood was written " The Bunny Man". As Pop called 911 the gang went home. Except for Jughead who waited for his dad to show up. As FP entered Pops he could tell something was wrong.**

**FP: Jug, what's wrong?**

**Jughead: Betty was murdered. Her body Is In the bathroom.**

**FP quickly pulled Jughead Into a hug.**

**FP: Son, I'm so sorry**

**FP: Pop, did anyone see what happened? **

**Pop: No, No one else was In the bathroom at the time. Well, other than who killed her I guess. They must have used the window In the bathroom and was waiting In one of the stalls.**

**FP: I'll take a look. You stay here with Jughead.**

**After the cops took pictures and wrote down what they needed to write down FP came back out.**

**FP: I called the coroners. They'll clean It up. I need to tell Alice. Come on Jug, you can be at Archie's while I am talking to Alice.**

**FP and Jughead left. Jughead went straight to Archie's as FP entered Alice's house. Jughead and Archie could hear Alice scream and cry from Archie's room. FP slept over night to comfort Alice as Jughead slept over at Archie's. But In the morning Alice started packing up everything but the furniture. **

**FP: Alice, what are you doing?**

**Alice: I can't live In this house anymore FP let alone this town. I just can't. I want a fresh start and a new life In a new town. And I want you and Jughead to move Into this house. **

**FP: I'll miss you but I completely get It. But moving Into the home that use to belong to his dead girlfriend, I don't think he'll go for that.**

**Alice: Come on FP, It has 3 bedrooms. 1 can be used for guests or more Importantly If Jellybean moves back In with you. Big bonus, Jughead will be right next to his best friend and you'll be right next to yours. FP, take the offer and get out of that trailer.**

**FP: Okay, you're right. But the furniture, are you really leaving that for us?**

**Alice: Yes, I want brand new everything. Get new furniture If you want I don't care. I will be taking everything of Betty's of course. Including her furniture. **

**FP: Let me help you at least**

**He helped her put stuff In her car and In the moving trailer. As soon as they were done she sat In the driver's seat and started the car.**

**FP: I hope you have a better life Alice. I hope life treats you better In New Paltz. **

**Alice: Thank you FP. For everything. **

**He kissed her forehead then she drove off. Jughead was upset by Betty's death and moving Into her old house made him cry more. But It also made him feel like she was forever with and around him now. Plus now he had both his dad and his second dad and best friend/brother to lean on and for comfort. Meanwhile Veronica found something sick In her In her father's office. On a piece of paper next to the words " Name of sex slave club" was written " Body Fantasies". Right next to the word " slaves" It wrote "Falicity Parkers taken Jughead Jones yet to take. All slaves $50 dollars per hour." Veronica thought she was going to be sick. But It was too late to save Jughead. After Jughead moved everything Into the old Cooper house he went for a walk by himself to clear his head but soon he woke up naked with his hands tied behind his back In a lobby looking place sitting on the floor. **

**Hiram: Good, the excitement was getting to me.**

**Jughead: What are you talking about? What's going on?**

**Hiram: You see, I help men live their sexual fantasies whether It's a man or women. I have the female I just needed the male. Now I have It. And just because they pay me to use this place doesn't mean I don't have fun myself.**

**He started taking off his clothes. Jughead knew what was coming.**

**Jughead: No, please don't do this!(Cried)**

**As Hiram sat on the couch he forced Jughead to sit on his lap forcing Jughead to ride Hiram and forcing him to bounce hard and fast. Jughead started to sob hard. He'll never see Betty again and now he's being raped by the man who hunted and almost got his best friend killed. **

**Hiram: You really are a beautiful boy(Moaned)**

**Jughead: Please stop!**

**Hiram: Enjoy the ride boy**

**Jughead: No please, I want my daddy!(Sobbed harder)**

**Hiram: I'm your daddy now boy(Whispered In Jughead's ear)**

**Jughead: No no(Shook his head no)**

**Jughead cried out as Hiram started licking his back. Meanwhile Veronica showed the paper to FP.**

**FP: We have to save my son!**

**Veronica: First we have to find the place and where my father Is. I have no clue where this place Is or where my father moved to. **

**FP, the police, and all the Serpents searched for Jughead for the remainder of May and all of June but could not find him. During all that time not only was Jughead and the girl named Falicity Parkers raped by Hiram and other older men. But they were forced to have sex with each other In front of lots of men and forced to make It look real. At first It was just fake looking real. But by the end of June Jughead and Falicity fell hard for each other and their sex together was the only sex they enjoyed there despite having to do It In front of a bunch of naked men. Jughead vowed he would protect Falicity and get them both out of there. The day after 4th of July which was In honor of and a day to mourn Betty Cooper FP and his police found an unground passage In the woods somewhere. Meanwhile Hiram had Jughead picked up and against the wall for hours pumping Into him hard. Jughead was weak, exasted, and wanted nothing more to be In his dad's arms. **

**Jughead: Please no more(Said weakly)**

**Hiram: You want me to stop?**

**Jughead nodded yes. Hiram gently laid Jughead on the floor.**

**Hiram: I don't think so. This Is too much fun.**

**Jughead sobbed and shook hard as Hiram pumped his tongue In and out of Jughead's hole. After two hours Hiram moved his mouth to Jughead's dick sucking hard. Jughead tried to push Hiram off of him but It was no use. But 4 hours later as Hiram was still sucking Jughead's dick FP and the police ran Into the room.**

**FP: Get your filthy hands off of my son!**

**Hiram was pulled off of Jughead and handcuffed.**

**FP: Get the basterd clothed and Into a jail cell!**

**FP threw a blanket from the couch onto Jughead's body. As soon as FP touched his son Jughead sobbed and shook harder.**

**FP: Shh, Jug It's me It's dad. We're going to get you out of here.**

**Jughead: No, please! Stop! Stop! Don't! I'm begging you please!(Cried hard)**

**Hearing Jughead and seeing him the way he was made FP sob hard.**

**FP: You're safe now my boy. We're going to get you home. Please, my baby boy It's me. It's daddy.**

**Jughead: Daddy!(Sobbed hard as he crawled Into FP's arms)**

**FP held his boy close as they sobbed together. FP untied Jughead's hands and kissed his forehead.**

**Jughead: Don't leave Falicity**

**FP ran his fingers through his son's black hair**

**FP: One of the cops already threw a blanket on her and Is taking her to the hospital. And now, It's your turn.**

**He wrapped the blanket tight around Jughead and picked him up Into his arms. Once In the hospital and after they did some tests on Falicity they found out Falicity Parkers Is the daughter of a women named Renesmee Parkers which Falicity already knew. But what she didn't know until now Is she Is the daughter of Fred Andrews and sister to Archie Andrews. Luckily Fred and Archie just arrived In Jughead's room. A doctor walked Into Jughead's room where FP finally got Jughead to sleep. **

**The doctor: I need to talk to you and your son Mr. Andrews**

**Fred and Archie followed the doctor to a room**

**The doctor: I did some testing on Falicity Parkers's blood. Then I tested yours Fred from when you were shot. It's a match. Falicity Parkers Is Falicity Andrews. Your daughter and Archie's sister.**

**Fred and Archie helped each other sit down.**

**Fred: Who's the mother?**

**The doctor: From what we got out of Falicity her mother was abusive and never wanted her. She ran away from her and arrived In Riverdale during Archie's sophomore year. But the minute Falicity got to Riverdale Hiram kidnapped her. Her mother was Renesmee Parkers. **

**Fred: So, my daughter has been held hostage and raped for that long?!**

**The doctor: I'm afraid so**

**The doctor handed Fred the results**

**The doctor: You can go see her. I already Informed her of the results.**

**Soon Fred and Archie walked Into Falicity's room**

**Falicity: Is Falicity my real name?**

**Fred: I didn't know Renesmee was pregnant let alone had a kid. So yes.**

**Falicity: What name would you have given me? I don't want any of the name she gave me.**

**Fred: Well, we will take care of that**

**After getting a new birth certificate and other stuff her name got changed to Americus Rachel Andrews. Americus was 1 year younger then Archie. So when school starts again she would be a junior. Meanwhile Jughead who was awake told his dad about Falicity now Americus.**

**FP: You been through a lot Jug and I trust you. Just make sure you and this girl are actually In love and didn't just love the sex.**

**Jughead: I know dad**

**Archie walked In**

**Archie: Well, I can see why you like her so much. My dad and I just found out from the doctor that she's my sister and my dad's daughter.**

**FP: You're kidding Red**

**Archie: No, now that I look at her I can see a resemblance of my mom when she was younger. Even though my mom Isn't her mom. My dad payed to change her name. It's Americus now, not Falicity.**

**Jughead: Cool name**

**Archie: Listen, with us being neighbors now and with our house only having two bedrooms we were hoping that Americus could move Into your third bedroom.**

**FP: Of course Archie, no problem. **

**In the morning Americus walked Into her new bedroom to see FP already set It up for her with stuff he bought for her. Her and FP became extremely close right away. When FP got to work he Integrated Hiram right away.**

**FP: What makes you think you can put your hands on my son like that?!(Yelled angrily)**

**Hiram: Oh, I don't know**

**Hiram: But he's so beautiful and soft. And his cries and sobs are music to my ears.(Moaned)**

**FP punched Hiram In the face hard giving him a bloody nose and knocking out some teeth.**

**FP: I don't care who you know! I will make sure you stay In this jail forever!(Yelled angrily) **

**FP: Take him back to his cell now!**

**Hiram was dragged back to his cell. By the time school started again Americus and Reggie were best friends and Americus and Jughead's boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was stronger than ever and so was her relationship with Archie and Fred. Americus joined Archie's boxing and became not only the only female boxer In Riverdale but the best female boxer In Riverdale. In August Jughead also made her a Serpent and his Serpent Queen. Tattoo, jacket, and everything. The jacket was dark purple, her favorite color. Americus always loved dancing and singing so she joined cheerleading. Although Americus had a better life now she was still worried she was pregnant whether It was from the times of having sex with Jughead Including In front of all those men or from one of the times she was raped. She and Archie were going to practice their boxing after school so she would check at the bathroom there. Veronica and everyone was happy for Archie having a sister. Veronica was also relived Jughead and Americus were safe from sex slavery. But she had a feeling It wasn't over yet. After school Jughead went home to find he was alone. His dad was at work, and so was Fred. Archie and Americus were at the boxing club. Jughead found a random video tape on the table along with a note. The note said " I was the next one to be able to touch your dick and have you ride mine after Hiram. Just because he's arrested and the place Is shut down doesn't mean I'm not taking my turn. I was told If I touched another girl I would be sorry. But you're not a girl and you will be mine." Jughead's heart dropped. Before he could do anything he was knocked out. He woke up In the secret bunker on the bed. His mouth was tied so his lips were parted. He was naked with his hands tied behind his back. Jughead began to whimper and cry. Soon Nick St. Clair walked out of the bathroom naked.**

**Nick: I never touched a guy before. This Is going to be fun.**

**Nick forced his dick Inside Jughead's hole and pumped as Nick licked Jughead's nipples and neck. **

**Nick: I been waiting such a long time for this(Moaned)**

**He forced Jughead's head up and started licking and kissing his lips still pumping hard. When FP got home at 8PM no one was home. But he saw the Andrews's lights were on. Before he could head over he saw the video tape and note on the table. FP clutched his heart.**

**FP: No, not again(Whispered)**

**He forced himself to watch the video tape. He saw that whoever took Jughead has been watching their house since the middle of July. FP screamed angrily as he took the tape out and smashed It on the floor breaking It. He quickly rushed over to the Andrews ponding hard on the door. Fred quickly opened the door.**

**Fred: FP, what's wrong?!**

**FP: Jughead! He's been kidnapped again! He's being raped again!**

**Americus: It can't be that underground place again. The Serpents blew It up.**

**Archie: But maybe It's still the woods. Let's check the bunker. Just to make sure.**

**FP: I'm not letting you two go looking by yourselves. You'll end up the same as Jughead. Where ever we end up looking the 4 of us are looking together. This time with the Serpents Instead of the cops.**

**Meanwhile In the bunker Nick was sucking Jughead's dick fast making Jughead sob. **

**Nick: Come on Jug, give me more**

**He flipped Jughead onto his stomach. Nick stuck his dick In Jughead's ass pumping hard as he licked Jughead's back. Jughead sobbed harder. 8 hours later as Nick still licked Jughead's back as he still pumped In his ass they started hearing people trying to get the bunker door open.**

**Nick: They'll never get In(Whispered In Jughead's ear)**

**But soon the door slammed open. FP quickly slid down the ladder and shot Nick to death making his dead body fall back and out of Jughead.**

**FP: Jug!(Cried)**

**He quickly untied and ungagged Jughead, wrapped him In a blanket, and held him close and tight as Jughead sobbed.**

**FP: I've got you son, I've got you.(Whispered) **

**He kissed his forehead. He put Jughead on his shoulder and climbed up the ladder. Everyone went straight home. After FP laid Jughead gently In his bed Americas realized she got so busy at the boxing club and with everything that happened with Jughead she forgot to check if she's pregnant. Luckily she had a stick in her pocket. When she tested it the results were positive. Not knowing if it was Jughead's or Hiram's or any of her rapist she started to cry. She found FP sitting on the couch. **

**FP: Amara, what's wrong?(Calling her by the nickname everyone gave her)**

**Americas: I knew this was going to happen. I was raped too many times. I'm pregnant. **

**FP: I'm calling Fred and Archie over. **

**He called them**

**FP: Hey, can you two come over? We need to talk about something and I don't want to leave Jughead alone. **

**Fred: Of course**

**Soon Fred and Archie came over and sat down. **

**Archie: What's going on? What's wrong Americas? **

**Americas: I'm pregnant **

**Fred quickly pulled her Into a hug. **

**Fred: In the morning we'll go to the hospital and find out who the father is. Let's all get some sleep. **

**Americas: Can I please sleep with you dad? **

**Fred: Of course you can honey**

**He kissed her forehead. In the morning while Fred and Archie took Americas to the hospital FP was woken up by Jughead's cries and the sound of him begging someone to stop. FP quickly ran Into Jughead's room to find Jughead trashing In his bed trying to get away from someone. FP rushed over and seized Jughead's arms pinning them to the bed so he doesn't hurt himself.**

**FP: Jug! Jug!**

**Jughead jumped awake**

**FP: It's okay, your okay**

**Jughead: Where's Americas?!**

**FP: She's at the hospital with Fred and Archie. I'm sorry Jug, but she's pregnant.**

**Meanwhile at the hospital the doctor had a confused look.**

**Archie: What's wrong?**

**The doctor: I'm not judging, but I can tell the father Is a Serpent.**

**Archie: What does that have to do with your confused look?**

**The doctor: It seems this child Is a serpent for real. It has fangs and the strength and poison of a snake. It will eat human food but It will also eat raw/alive meat and drink blood. I ran the blood of every Serpent patient we had. Only one matches the baby's DNA.**

**Americas: Jughead Jones**

**The doctor: Yes, you're free to go**

**Soon Americas, Fred, and Archie arrived at FP's.**

**FP: Well, what did you find out?**

**Fred: The news about the father Is good news.**

**FP: It's Jughead Isn't It?**

**Fred: Yes**

**Archie: But you and Jughead should also see this.**

**FP and Jughead looked at the results together and were shocked. The pregnancy took such a toll on Americas that she had to miss school. Everything about Americas was put In the news and read by everyone. Her years of being a sex slave, her abusive mother, the pregnancy, and what the baby was. 3 weeks passed and she already looked like she was ready to pop. FP, Fred, and Archie quickly got her to the hospital where she gave birth to a beautiful and Innocent baby girl. Americas named her Beth after Elizabeth Cooper. Full name Beth Naomi Jones. Beth was born with a Serpent tattoo on her right hand. FP and Jughead helped turn the basement Into a nice room which became Beth's room. It didn't take long for Americas to lose the baby weight. Luckily It was Saturday so Americas didn't have to go back to school yet until Monday morning. The next night Americas and Reggie went to Pops by themselves and talked. Reggie stood up.**

**Reggie: Come on, let's dance(Held out his hand)**

**He pulled her to her feet and they started Country dancing. Marty Mantle busted Inside Pops.**

**Marty Mantle: Reggie!**

**Marty Mantle: I been texting you all night to get your ass home! And I find you dancing and flirting with that monster birthing whore! Get away from him you trash skank! I don't want you within ten feet of my son!**

**Americas: Oh, quit pretending you actually care about him!**

**Marty punched Americas hard In the stomach making her fall onto her knees. Reggie ran In front of her.**

**Reggie: Stop! If you want to hurt her you have to hurt me first! Nothing you say or do will make mine and Americas's friendship over!**

**Marty seized Reggie's arm hard and tried to drag him out. But Americas quickly pushed Marty hard onto the floor forcing him to let go of Reggie.**

**Americas: I'm taking Reggie away from you forever. You will never hit or hurt him ever again. If you come near me or Reggie again you'll be sorry.**

**Americas and Reggie quickly ran out. After dropping Reggie off at Cheryl and Toni's house where he would be living now Americas walked out the door. But soon she felt an evil presence. She quickly took out a bottle of pepper spray.**

**Americas: Come on out, I got a bottle of pepper spray we could try together. **

**Americas ran back to the door but It locked**

**Americas: Cheryl Toni, unlock the door!(Screamed)**

**She saw the Bunny Man holding a knife**

**Americas: Please don't hurt me**

**She screamed as he knocked her onto the ground. Before he could do anything she sprayed his eyes with pepper spray. He took off Into the woods. Cheryl ran out bow In hand.**

**Reggie: Americas, what happened?**

**Americas: The Bunny Man was here. He tried to kill me.**

**Toni: Let's call FP. I think It will be safer If you ride home with him.**

**Soon at the Jones house the phone rang causing Beth to wake up and start crying.**

**Jughead: Not again(Groaned)**

**FP walked Into his room**

**FP: You get the phone, I'll get Beth.**

**Jughead answered the phone as FP walked out.**

**Jughead: Hello?(Said tiredly) **

**Toni: Jughead It's Toni. The Bunny Man tried to kill Americas. She's okay, she's at mine and Cheryl's. But It would be safer If FP came to get her.**

**Jughead: Okay, I'll tell him**

**He hung up. Eventually cops lights flashed from Cheryl's front yard. Americas walked out as FP walked over to her.**

**FP: Come on Amara, let's get you home**

**Americas got In the car and they took off. When they got home they went straight Into bed. Americas was going to crawl Into bed with Jughead but there was no Jughead. All she saw was a note written In blood. The note said " If you ever want to see your boyfriend again meet me at the school alone. From The Bunny Man" FP was fast asleep so It didn't take much for Americas to sneak out. When she got to the school as soon as she entered one of the halls she saw the Bunny Man standing.**

**Americas: I did what you asked. What do you want?**

**She took out a gun she bowered from FP and pointed It at the Bunny Man.**

**Americas: Who are you and where's Jughead?! **

**Soon someone slammed Into her slamming her Into the lockers and making her fall on the floor. She saw Renesmee Parkers.**

**Renesmee: You always been a curse on my life. I won't let you be desired by men when you don't deserve It. I won't let you be the mother of another burden. **

**Before Renesmee could stab her Americas moved. Renesmee grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. **

**Americas: Renesmee stop! You don't want to do this! Why do you hate me so much!?(Cried)**

**Americas grabbed Renesmee's arm before she could stab her and threw her onto the floor. Americas took off running.**

**Americas: Somebody help me!(Screamed)**

**She hid In the first janitor's closet she could find shutting the door. Soon someone from behind seized her and put their other hand over her mouth.**

**Fred: Shh, It's me. It's your dad. I saw you leave with a gun so I followed you. I'm going to take my hand away now, okay?(Whispered)**

**She nodded yes. He kissed her right cheek then removed his hand from her mouth.**

**Fred: What's going on?**

**Americas: Renesmees here-**

**Fred: I know, she tried to kill me too**

**Americas started crying**

**Americas: It was all a trick to lower me away from the house! The Bunny Man was here and now he's gone! He has FP and Jughead! He has Beth!**

**Fred pulled her tight Into his arms and she cried on his right shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair.**

**Fred: Everything's going to be okay honey. Everything's going to be okay.**

**Americas was wrong about Beth. She was still at the Jones house crying away and no one was going to touch her. But she was right about FP. FP was back In the bunker only It was him naked, hands tied behind his back, and being raped on the bed. The Bunny Man with his mask still on pumped hard Into FP's ass while he kept one hand over FP's mouth and the other was pumping FP's dick.**

**The Bunny Man: We don't care enough to hide our secret from you Serpent men. You see, we hate Serpents so we kill Serpent women. But we love the sound of men's cries and the heat of their bodies. So we rape Serpent men then leave them for their friends and family to find. Still alive of course. It's more fun that way. Unlike the people who went to Hiram for It we're getting It for free. Hey, you know what will make you feel better? Every single thing I am doing to you another Bunny Man or 2 Is doing the same thing to your son. There are 5 Bunny Men led by your daughter-In-law's mother who has always hated Serpents. I'm guessing that's why Fred dumped her. Just to prove to you that there Is more than one Bunny Man.**

**Soon another Bunny Man laid In front of FP and started licking him everywhere. From legs all the way to his nipples. FP kept telling himself he wouldn't beg or cry for mercy. But he did start to whimper. Meanwhile Fred and Americas busted Into the Jones house.**

**Americas: FP!? Jughead!?(Screamed)**

**Americas: Beth!?(Screamed as she ran Into the basement)**

**Americas found Beth sitting up In her crib unharmed. Americas started to cry as she picked up Beth and held her. She rushed back upstairs to Fred.**

**Fred: No sign of FP or Jughead. But I think I know where one of them might be.**

**Meanwhile Bunny Man 1 was still riding FP from the back. But now Bunny Man 2 was pumping Into FP from the front so now FP was squished In between them.**

**Bunny Man 1: How does It feel being fucked by 2 men Serpent King? How does It feel knowing your son Is sharing the same fate as you? **

**That made some tears go down FP's cheeks**

**FP: No! Let us go(Cried)**

**Bunny Man 2: We only just begun Serpent King. We'll have to be done with you soon. But I have a feeling It's going to take longer to find Jughead.**

**FP: I'll kill you. The Serpents will kill all of you. Let go!(Cried)**

**Bunny Man 1: Sadly, we have no choice to let you go now. I'm sure your friends will be here soon.**

**The 2 Bunny Men quickly got their clothes on and left the bunker. Meanwhile In an abandoned warehouse Jughead was sobbing hard as he was forced to bounce on a Bunny Man's dick fast and hard. The Bunny Man has been doing that to him for hours ever since The Bunny Man took him and Jughead was weak and exasted.**

**Jughead: No! Please stop! Stop! No don't!(Sobbed) **

**The Bunny Man started licking the back of Jughead's neck.**

**Jughead: No more, please(Cried)**

**Jughead cried out as The Bunny Man cummed Inside. Soon another Bunny Man joined them. Jughead was forced to lay on his back as Bunny Man 2 sucked his dick and Bunny Man 1 licked Jughead everywhere on the stomach, chest, neck, and face. Meanwhile FP crawled onto the floor and forced himself to put his clothes on before someone came for him. But he still had no strength to climb up that ladder by himself. Soon Fred crawled down the ladder weapon ready. But he saw he didn't need It.**

**Fred: FP!(Quickly ran over to him)**

**FP: I hope you brought help. I have no strength for that ladder.(Groaned) **

**Fred: You honestly think I would ever bring my children here alone. Archie and Americas brought the Serpents.**

**FP: Where's Beth?**

**Fred: We didn't bring all the Serpents some are guarding Cheryl and Toni and we dropped Beth off there. For now on all Serpents and their family will be together In groups and guarded at all times until these Bunny Men are destroyed. I won't let Jughead go through this and be used like this anymore. **

**Fred helped FP up the ladder. As soon as FP and Fred were out Fangs got a text from Sweet Pea.**

**Fangs: Sweet Pea and the Serpents found Jughead. But there was no Bunny Men when they arrived. They have Jughead safely back at your house.**

**Half of the Serpents stayed at Chery's house, half at the Andrews, and the other half at the Jones's. Before and after school all the Serpent students walked In their groups. As soon as Americas got to the school In the morning she saw the words " Serpent whore" and "Monster breeder" written all over her locker In black marker. Jughead took her away from her locker and Into the music room. **

**Jughead: Ignore them. Listen, I did some talking with Kevin. The school play Is next week and he's been saving a role for you. I know we been through a lot. But you love to sing and dance. **

**He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him.**

**Jughead: Plus I'll get to film my little Dancing Serpent Queen. **

**Americas: Well, when you put It that way.(Smirked) **

**They kissed**

**Americas: What play and who am I playing?**

**Jughead: The play Is In honor of Betty. Betty loved the story of Rapunzel so we're doing "Into the Woods". Veronica Is Red Riding Hood, Reggie Is Jack, I get the small role of the Wolf. Fangs Is the baker and Cheryl plays his wife. Toni plays Cinderella and Sweet Pea plays her prince. You my little Serpent Queen has the role of Rapunzel. Kevin has a long blond wig ready for you. **

**Americas: Wait, who do I have to kiss?**

**Jughead: I know some random women plays Gothel. Your prince, Is played by Archie.**

**Americas: I have to kiss my brother?!(Laughed)**

**Jughead: Just In one scene**

**Americas: Ew!(Laughed as she punched Jughead In the shoulder)**

**Being In the play made Americas feel better. After school FP heard Americas playing the small harp he bought her. He walked Into her room.**

**FP: You're getting so good at that thing. It's so beautiful.**

**Americas: That thing?(Laughed)**

**Americas: I'm guessing you never played before.**

**FP: No, I'm more of a guitar guy**

**Americas: It has strings, It's just like a guitar. Come on, let me teach you.**

**FP sat down next to her**

**Americas: Put your hands here and copy what I do.**

**He did and he was actually good**

**Americas: See, you got this**

**FP: I just realized the night of the play Is the same day as your birthday. I been wanting to get you a motorcycle. But with everything that's going on lately the last thing Fred and I want Is you riding around by yourself.**

**Americas: I understand**

**FP kissed her forehead**

**FP: And although Fred and Archie don't like It Jughead and I feel It's not even safe for you to switch from one house to another. Even with all the Serpents In both houses. We are all under house arrest unless a group all goes somewhere together.**

**Americas: You need to catch these basterds so we can all get our lives back together.**

**Sweet Pea walked In**

**Sweet Pea: There might be a way. I found this on the front door.**

**It was note written In blood that said " We will all be at the play. If you think you can be at the school without us kidnapping you be our guests. From the Bunny Men". The night of the play came fast. Once everyone took their bows before the audience could clap 3 Bunny Men walked down the isles clapping. Soon the 3 Bunny Men pointed guns at Americas. But before they could fire a bunch Serpents busted In and shot the 3 Bunny Men dead. But 2 Bunny Men walked on stage. One seized Archie and one seized Americas and they dragged them away. All the Serpents spread out to look for Americas and Archie. But Bunny Man 1 and 2 already had Archie In the bunker and was raping him while Americas was running for her life with a stab wound on her back trying to get away from Renesmee. She slipped and fell In a puddle. She screamed as Renesmee pulled her up by her arm. But soon they were surrounded by Serpents.**

**Fred: Stop! What are you doing?! Let her go! **

**Renesmee: All you Serpents are filthy animals. You all deserve death and suffering. I have visions. I knew the thing this freak was going to birth someday. That's why I hurt her all these years. Kill me or I'll kill her.**

**Fred: Gladly, you were a shitty girlfriend anyways.**

**FP shot Renesmee to death. Americas ran Into his and Fred's arms. Meanwhile In the bunker Archie now knew how and what Jughead felt as he cried as Bunny Man 1 sucked Archie's dick as Archie bounced up and down as Bunny Man 2 forced Archie to ride his dick on his lap. As they have been since arriving at the bunker.**

**Archie: Please stop please(Cried)**

**Archie cried out as Bunny Man 2 started licking his neck. **

**Bunny Man 2: So soft, so warm(Moaned)**

**Archie: No! Please stop(Crying harder) **

**Archie: I can't take this anymore! Please stop!(Cried)**

**Bunny Man 2: No, this Is too much fun. I will fill you just like I did your best friend.(Moaned) **

**As Bunny Man 1 took his mouth off of Archie's dick Bunny Man 2 started bouncing harder and faster. Archie sobbed harder.**

**Archie: Please stop! No more please!**

**Bunny Man 1 stood too close to the ladder. As soon as the bunker door opened Fred shot him to death. Bunny Man 2 quickly pushed Archie off of him and onto the floor and got his clothes on. Bunny Man 1 started rubbing a knife up and down Archie's back without cutting him. But Archie still sobbed and shook hard.**

**Bunny Man: Too bad our time has come to an end. It was so much fun. But If I am going to die I am taking you with me. Maybe I can fuck you In the afterlife.(Whispered) **

**Before he could stab Archie Fred shot him to death.**

**Fred: Son!(Rushed over to him)**

**He untied Archie's hands and wrapped a blanket around him. He put Archie on his left shoulder and climbed up the ladder.**

**FP: Every single Bunny Man Is dead Red. You're going to be okay. We all are.**

**The Bunny Man thing was over. But every single Serpent man that was raped would live with the scars forever. Especially Jughead who was not only raped by the Bunny Men but Hiram Lodge and Nick St. Claire. Halloween came fast and Americas was dressed up as Ariel from The Little Mermaid with a sparkly purple tank top, green tights, and a pink flower In her hair. After school Americas went to go see a scary movie by herself. A movie called Countdown. As soon as the movie was over she was going to text Archie to pick her up. With It being Halloween Fred was paranoid with the thought of her driving home by herself. Just as she was going to text Archie she got a random text from a random number. The text read " Going to the Halloween Homecoming dance tomorrow night?" Americas texted back " Who Is this?". The random number texted back " Your executioner". She Ignored It and called Archie.**

**Americas: Hey Archie, yeah I'm ready to be picked up. Hurry, the theater Is closing.**

**She hung up. She walked towards the bathroom and walked Into a girl named Halla Kaslan.**

**Halla: I'm so sorry**

**Americas: It's okay**

**Halla: No way, you're her. You're Americas Andrews. You're the badass Serpent Queen who gave birth to a baby who's actually part serpent. You're my hero.**

**Americas: Thanks, I think**

**Halla: Can I get a picture with you?**

**Americas: Yeah, I guess**

**Halla took a picture of them together**

**Halla: Thanks**

**Americas: Sure, we she go outside. They're closing the building soon. **

**But the front doors were already locked**

**Americas: Let's try the back. You go ahead, I forgot my purse In the theater room.**

**As soon as she grabbed her purse the lights In the screen room went out. Soon she saw a man In a bunny mask with a video camera attached to his head holding a knife. She quickly ran back Into the snack room running back Into Halla.**

**Halla: Oh my god! Someone's here wearing a mask! He tried to kill me!**

**Halla screamed as the masked man shoved her against the wall and stabbed Halla 3 times In the stomach. Americas saw her slide dead to the floor. Archie started pounding hard on the doors. **

**Archie: Americas! Americas! No! Leave her alone!(Screamed)**

**He quickly called FP and the police station. Americas saw a very sharpe screwdriver on the floor and stabbed It Into the masked man's stomach.**

**The masked man: She stabbed me(Gasped) **

**Halla woke up alive. She stood up as the masked man took of his mask reveling a boy named Lane Clark.**

**Lane: She stabbed me(Gasped)**

**Halla: Oh my god! What did you do?!(Ran over to Lane)**

**Lane passed out. Soon they heard police sirens.**

**Americas: You're alive?**

**Halla: It was a prank!**

**Americas: What?(Gasped)**

**Halla: A prank!(Showed Lane's knife was fake)**

**The workers let the police In and Lane was taking away on a gurney as Archie put his arms around Americas.**

**Americas: Is he going to be okay?**

**FP: He has a small puncher wound. But he'll live. I'm more concerned If you're okay.**

**Halla: What?! She get a license to kill because she lives with you and Is dating your son?! Someone stabs someone that person gets arrested sheriff. **

**Americas: You two attacked me!**

**Halla: It was a joke!**

**FP: Right so, stupid Idiotic prank vs self-defense. Self-defense wins and you filmed It so she has proof.**

**FP: Walk away(Sneered as he looked at her face)**

**Halla stormed off. FP took Americas and Archie home. In the morning all the volunteers helped set up the gym for the dance tonight.**

**Fangs: I can't believe Americas broke the Internet and newspapers again. **

**Sweet Pea: Don't say anything to her. You don't want to upset her more. She's been through enough. **

**Americas walked In**

**Chuck: Hey, there's our Internet celebrity.(Made Americas jump) **

**Chuck: Wow, you don't look well.**

**Fangs: Chuck! Shut up!**

**Americas: No, It's okay Chuck. I didn't sleep well last night after what happened. **

**Chuck: Come on, I'll get you something from the vending machine. My treat.**

**The two of them left and went to the vending machine. As soon as Chuck got her some pop tarts a fire drill started. Everyone made their way outside. While waiting to go back Inside Cheryl saw Lane draw a picture of Americas with a knife In her head. She quickly snatched his IPAD away.**

**Lane: Hey!**

**Cheryl stood up on one of the tables**

**Cheryl: Can I have your attention please?!**

**Mr. Honey: Miss Blossom, what are you doing?**

**Cheryl: Ask Lane Clark**

**She showed everyone the picture**

**Cheryl: This Is what he does when he's not In school.**

**Mr. Honey: We can all go back Inside. I need two staff members to escort Mr. Clark to my office and call Sheriff Jones.**

**Everyone went to their classes and didn't have time to put stuff In their lockers. Not long after everyone went to their first class FP walked Into Mr. Honey's office.**

**FP: Why do you want to kill Americas Andrews?**

**Lane: Whoa whoa, look I admit I hate her but I'm not a killer. And yes my art Is twisted and dark but that's all It Is, art.**

**FP: You got that right. Twisted and disturbing. And It was beyond stupid to draw those while at school. We don't have enough evidence to throw you In jail. But you're expelled from school and will be under house arrest until we look Into this more.**

**When everyone got out of their first class FP was still talking to Lane. As soon as Americas opened her locker the dead body of Halla's sister fell out of her locker and blood poured all over** **Americas causing her to scream and fall onto the floor. FP and three cops ran over. FP pulled Americas quickly to her feet.**

**FP: Listen up, I want every student and staff In the gym with the doors locked and closed. The police are going to search the school.**

**FP: You can use the shower room In the gym.(Said to Americas)**

**FP and the cops searched the whole school except for the one cop who took Lane Clark home. FP and the cops didn't find anything else and soon entered the gym.**

**FP: It's safe, we didn't find anything else.(Announced) **

**Halla: Why can't you all see that's she's the cause and reason for the Bunny Men?! Now my sister Is dead and Bunny Men or not It's all her fault!(Pointed at Americas)**

**She slapped Americas hard In the face. Before Halla could do anything else to Americas FP seized Halla.**

**FP: That's It! I am tired of you harassing my girl! You better start watching yourself or you'll end up In the same boat as your boyfriend Lane.**

**He let go**

**FP: Mr. Honey agreed It's best to cancel the homecoming dance tonight. He and the staff will discuss when to reschedule a dance for you all. Everyone, go home. School Is canceled for today.(Announced) **

**FP: Come on, let's go home(Said to Americas as he put his arm around her shoulders)**

**He kissed her forehead and they left. Soon the Andrews and Joneses got home.**

**FP: Americas, before you go over to Fred's let me show you something. I have a surprise for you In the backyard. **

**When they got In the backyard Americas saw a dark purple motorcycle.**

**FP: Told you I'd get you a motorcycle. Let's go for a ride just the two of us.**

**Americas: I'd love that. Let me go tell Archie.**

**As Americas ran Inside the Andrews house Archie and Veronica started making out and taking off each other's clothes In his room. **

**Americas: Archie(Walked In)**

**Americas: Oh god!**

**Archie: Sis, please get out**

**Americas: I'm sorry, I just wanted to say FP got me a motorcycle and we're going riding all day right now just the two of us. I should go. **

**She quickly shut the door. As soon as she entered her room at FP's house she saw the words "The Bunny Men have returned" In blood. She also saw a box on the dresser. She rushed downstairs.**

**FP: Americas, what's wrong?**

**Americas: You need to see this**

**They walked Into her room and he saw her mirror. **

**FP: Did you open the box yet?**

**Americas: No**

**She opened the box and they saw a bunny mask covered In blood.**

**FP: Come on, let's get out of here**

**The two of them took off on their motorcycles. When they stopped somewhere to hang out and talk FP looked at Americas's face and knew something wasn't right.**

**FP: Amara, what's wrong?**

**Americas: Halla's right, I killed her sister. I killed Betty! I might as well have raped the Serpent men myself!**

**FP: Hey hey stop. Renesmee did all that not you!(Put his hands on her shoulders)**

**He pulled her Into his arms holding her close.**

**FP: I'm sorry about everything Renesmee did Including to you. But none of It Is your fault. **

**Before they could do anything someone knocked them out. After dark FP woke up hands tied to a pillar In a warehouse somewhere. **

**FP: Oh no**

**FP: Americas!? Americas?!**

**But as she woke up he noticed she was right behind him.**

**FP: Amara, honey are you okay?**

**Americas: What happened? Where are we?**

**On the wall In blood they saw the words "I have Jughead Jones".**

**FP: No(Whispered worriedly)**

**Soon Veronica who got a trick text to come there showed up. **

**Veronica: Hello? Americas?(Called)**

**Americas found a knife next to her feet. She kicked It up Into the air and caught the handle side In her mouth. She cut herself loose then quickly did the same to FP. Meanwhile Veronica ran as she spotted someone In a bunny mask holding a knife. As soon as she turned a corner she ran Into Americas and FP.**

**Americas: Veronica?! **

**FP: It's a trap, to lower all three of us here.**

**They saw a shadow coming. FP forced the girls to huddle behind him. They saw It was just Kevin.**

**Kevin: What's going on?**

**FP: Make that four lowered. Let's get out of here!**

**The four of them ran. Soon the bunny masked man started walking towards them. Everyone saw the mask was taped to his head and the knife to his hand. Soon cops swarmed the area. Americas grabbed a cop's gun.**

**Americas: Where Is he?! Where's Jughead?!(Cried as she pointed the gun at the masked man)**

**FP: Honey, stay back!(Pushed her behind him)**

**Cops took the tape off of the knife and the mask and took off the mask. It was Archie with tape on his mouth.**

**Americas: Oh my god Arch!(Cried)**

**She quickly ran to him and took the tape off of his mouth. She hugged him tight as she cried.**

**Archie: Check my pocket. The Bunny Man took Jughead. He's In danger.**

**FP took out a note that said "Get to Sweetwater River. Or the snake will drowned."**

**Everyone rushed to Sweetwater River. The closer they got they heard Jug's voice screaming "Help! Let me out! Dad! Americas! Somebody help!" They saw a trunk hanging above the water tied to a tree by a chain. Soon the chain broke and the trunk hit the Ice and sunk Into the water. Without hesitation FP broke the Ice and dove Into the water. As soon as he had hold of trunk he came above water. He dragged the trunk by the chain as he walked to shore. Archie helped FP and the trunk onto the shore. FP quickly got the chain off and opened the trunk. **

**FP: Jug! Jug!(Shook him desperately) **

**But Jughead wasn't breathing. FP quickly got him out of the trunk and started performing CPR. **

**FP: Come on boy! Breath! Breath!(Pushing hard on Jughead's chest)**

**After 5 more breaths Jughead gasped and coughed water coming out of his mouth.**

**FP: You're okay Jug! Breath Juggie I got you!(Pulled Jughead Into his arms tight)**

**FP: God boy, you're freezing. Let's get you home.**

**Soon they all returned home. FP rushed Jughead Into FP's room, took off Jughead's clothes, and wrapped him In blankets on the bed. He pulled Jughead tight Into his arms and started rubbing his arms. **

**FP: You'll warm up soon Juggie.(Ran his fingers through Jughead's hair)**

**He kissed Jughead's forehead. Soon the phone rang. It was the police station.**

**FP: I got to take this Juggie. I'll be right outside the door.**

**FP: Any leads on who did what they did to my son and Archie Andrews last night?**

**The police man: No, but we have worse news. Hiram Lodge escaped from prison. He wasn't In his cell when we got back. **

**FP: What?!(Yelled angrily) **

**Jughead heard what the police man said and started hyperventilating. **

**FP: I got to go!**

**He hung up. He quickly ran back over to Jughead and pulled him Into his arms tight. It was now Thanksgiving. They haven't found Hiram yet and haven't had any more Bunny Men problems yet. Everyone thought with Hiram on the loose It would be best to have Jughead In a room with a bunch of people. FP, Jughead, Americas, and everyone celebrated Thanksgiving at La Bonne Nuit. **

**Fred: We are all going through dark times. Betty's death, Hiram Lodge, and the Bunny Men. But they say music heals everything. So, to give us a little healing here's my daughter Americas Andrews.(Announced)**

**Everyone clapped and cheered as Americas walked onto the stage. Fred kissed her cheek then got off stage.**

**Americas: I never had family or love until I met the Joneses and Andrews. While living with Renesmee If I even tried to date or find true love not only was I punished but so was the guy. Thanks to Jughead Jones, I have found my soul mate. Jug, this one's for you.(Announced)**

**Americas: I found myself dreaming In silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie. That every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight. And you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared. And then I was all alone. I woke up in tears. With you by my side. A breath of relief. And I realized. No, we're not promised tomorrow. So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time. So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. In the blink of an eye. Just a whisper of smoke. You could lose everything. The truth is you never know. So I'll kiss you longer baby. Any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes. And love with no regrets.(Sang)**

**Everyone cheered and clapped. FP walked onto stage and pulled Americas Into a hug.**

**FP: A serpent can hiss but they can also sing right Serpents?!**

**All the Serpents cheered. Americas walked over to Archie.**

**Archie: You're amazing**

**Americas joked wounded **

**Americas: You didn't already know that?**

**Archie laughed**

**Archie: You and I should sing together at the Christmas Eve Homecoming dance.**

**Americas: I am so In**

**FP walked over to them**

**FP: Listen, the cops and I have been talking to Lane Clark. He said he has nothing to do with the Bunny Man stuff. But he admits he was the one who wrote on your mirror and left the mask. But he said he had nothing to do with us ending up In the warehouse or tapping up Archie. He said he had nothing to do with the fake texts Veronica and Kevin got. He said he had nothing do to with what happened to Jughead let alone knew It even happened. He also said the blood on the mask and mirror was dear blood not human. We did some Investigating and he was telling the truth about all of It. But he still broke Into our house. He will serve 2 years In prison.**

**Archie: That's actually good news. I'm just worried about what Halla Kaslan might do now.**

**FP: Good point Red. I want all of your friends and the Serpents to keep an eye on Americas while she's at school. Make sure Halla doesn't try anything.**

**After the party FP was exasted. Americas helped him upstairs and laid him In the bed.**

**FP: Thank you(Said tiredly) **

**She took off FP's shoes**

**Americas started telling him how she and Archie were going to choose a song In honor of Betty. And how Jughead was going to give a speech about Betty as her and Archie hang a permeant banger for Betty In the gym. But she didn't know FP had his eyes closed until she looked over. She squeezed his hand then was about to leave to go to sleep. But as she stood up FP grabbed her wrist.**

**FP: Please stay(Whispered) **

**Americas smiled. She laid on his chest and went to sleep. The Christmas Eve homecoming dance came fast. Americas wore a strapless sparkly dark purple dress. After Americas and Archie sang "Almost Home" by Mariah Carey Jughead walked on stage.**

**Jughead: Before I announce homecoming king and queen let's remember Betty Cooper. You know, I'm sure everyone thought Betty and I would have been the last people that would end up together. But they say opposites attract more the equals. I miss you Betty. And we miss everything you have done for this school and town.**

**Everyone cheered and clapped as a banger with a picture of Betty was hung on the wall by Americas and Archie.**

**Jughead: Now, the winner of king and queen Is Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge.**

**Everyone clapped as Jughead crowned them. But soon all the power In the school was cut making every room pitch black.**

**Mr. Honey: I know you can't see me or anyone else. But stay calm and don't move. I'll fix It.(Announced In the microphone) **

**After the hours the power was fixed and came back on. All the teachers did a count of the students. **

**Mr. Honey: Where Is Archie and Americas Andrews and Halla Kaslan?**

**Meanwhile In the bunker Archie was naked on the bed with his hands tied behind his back.**

**Hiram: I admit, all those times of you working for me. The whole time you were dating my daughter I always wondered what It would be like to touch you. Now, I'll get to.**

**Archie: No, please don't do this!**

**Hiram: I got my fantasy fulfillment with Jughead. Now It's your turn Archie.**

**Hiram forced Archie on his lap and forced him to bounce nice and slow.**

**Archie: Please-(Whimpered) **

**Archie cried out as Hiram licked his back. **

**Hiram: So warm(Moaned)**

**Archie started sobbing hard. **

**Archie: Please stop(Sobbed)**

**Hiram forced him to bounce faster and harder. He started kissing Archie's neck.**

**Hiram: Such a handsome boy. Your cries are so nice.(Moaned)**

**Archie whined as Hiram cummed Inside him. Hiram forced Archie off of his lap and onto the floor. Soon Hiram started sucking Archie's dick nice and slow.**

**Archie: Stop... Stop, God, please stop(Sobbed)**

**After an hour Hiram stuck his tongue Into Archie's hole sticking It In and out.**

**Archie: Don't! Please take It out! Stop It please!(Cried) **

**Meanwhile Halla forced Americas to follow her In the woods while pulling her hard by the arm.**

**Americas: Let me go! Stay the hell away from!**

**She bite Halla hard In the right shoulder. Halla punched Americas In the chest causing her to fall on her knees.**

**Halla: You'll pay for that bitch!**

**Americas: What do you want?!(Cried)**

**Soon they were surrounded by cops and FP shot Halla In the head killing her. FP ran over and pulled her Into his arms.**

**FP: Are you okay Amara? **

**5 hours later Hiram had Archie on his back and was pumping Into his hole hard and fast. Archie's body felt so weak.**

**Archie: Please no more(Said weakly)**

**Hiram: I'm far from done(Moaned)**

**Hiram was so Into It that he didn't hear Fred enter the bunker. Fred threw Hiram off of Archie.**

**Fred: Get off of my son you filthy animal! **

**Fred shot Hiram to death. Both Fred and FP realized with everything Hiram has done Including to their children and especially the raping the world was better off without Hiram Lodge and so was Veronica and her mother. Fred ran over to Archie's whimpering and shaking body. He quickly untied Archie's hands and wrapped him In a blanket. He pulled Archie Into his arms.**

**Fred: I got you son. I got you.**

**He kissed his forehead. He put Archie on his right shoulder and FP helped Fred up the ladder. After some Investigating FP found out Hiram was one of the new Bunny Men and the one that tried to drowned his son. The other Bunny Man which was a man hired by Hiram named Bobby Adams was the one that kidnapped FP and** **Americas, sent the fakes texts to Veronica and Kevin, and taped up Archie. Halla killed her own sister and tried to pin It on Americas. After Jughead and his friends graduated everyone celebrated at Pops to celebrate that Hiram would no longer ever have any holds on any lands or buildings. He would never own Jughead's or his friends favorite hangout place ever again. Because of Beth Americas and Jughead didn't go to college. Instead Jughead joined the police with his dad and Americas took over Veronica's speakeasy. The Bunny Men thing was forever over. **


End file.
